doll_eyefandomcom-20200223-history
Alfred Brown
Alfred is a Shiba Inu dog that is going to one of the main characters of Doll Eye. He works as a religious teacher. Appearance Alfred is a Shiba Inu with long light-brown hair, a missing eye that's covered by a bandage, a goatee, and a green eye. He wears a maroon vest, a white long sleeve polo, black jeans, and brown shoes. He also carries a brown waist bag, which holds a cellphone, money, documents, hand sanitizer, mints, and a gun. Personality Alfred has a serious demeanor and tries to act chill and friendly towards others. He wants to be easy to talk to, but most of the conversations he has turn awkward. He gets embarrassed easily and prefers to be alone most of the time. Alfred is obsessed with the idea of making things stay perfect, ''to the point where he has heart attacks and panic attacks whenever he sees an imperfection; like dirt, disorders, imperfections, etc. He takes things very seriously and usually gets angry when a situation gets too ridiculous. Despite being kind, gentle, and friendly to most people, he is willing to kill Mystery Burns if given the chance. Early Life Alfred married Yuki after meeting her at a convention. Later on, they had Shai and Shia. Alfred was (and still is) very religious, he would constantly pray to God. Eventually, Shia passed away due to unknown reasons, which left Alfred with a life-changing trauma. He started to pray even more after his death and was given a guardian angel named Kao. Relationships Kao Ushi ''Main Article: Kao Ushi Alfred and Kao are known to be good friends. Alfred is also helping Kao with self-harm due to his depression and previous traumas. Kao is said to have feelings for Alfred that he doesn't hide. However, Alfred doesn't possess the same feelings and believes that they're just friends. This hurts Kao, but he tries his best to get over it and move on. According to Alfred, Kao first appeared when he was praying. He had descended from Heaven, announcing that he was Alfred's guardian angel. Yuki Chairo Main Article: Yuki Chairo Alfred is Yuki's husband. She helps him with his mental issues and is deeply in love with her. It was once stated that if Yuki ever died, Alfred would most likely not recover and fall into a deep depression. If Yuki ever died, Alfred will most likely not recover from it and fall into deep depression Despite being flustered around Yuki majority of the time, he still tries to impress her with his manliness. Shai Brown Main Article: Shai Brown Alfred isn't very aware of Shai's rebellious lifestyle. He tries to act 'cool' and 'hip' around her and Shai hates it. He's accepting of Shai's sexuality and is even proud that Shai is able to open up about her identity. Mystery Burns Main Article: Mystery Burns Alfred and Mystery first met when him and Kao visited the Abandoned Hospital. While Mystery sees Alfred as a friend of sorts, Alfred has a strong hatred for Mystery, stating that he had hurt him to the point that he started to hallucinate. Alfred's reasoning as to why he hates Mystery. Trivia *Alfred has a Tumblr ask/roleplay blog.ask-alfred-brown *Alfred lost his eye due to accidentally slipping and getting it hit on a water tap. Alfred lost his eye because he may have accidentally slipped and it got hit with a water tap. However, this information may be outdated. *Yuki and Alfred met each other through an anime/video game convention. *While Kao tries his best to socialize/reason with Mystery during the story, Alfred absolutely despises him, as he is abused by him often. *The more time Alfred spends in the hospital of Doll Eye, the more he will grow anxious. He'll start seeing things, hearing things, and will get terrible nightmares that'll eventually drive him insane. Quotes Gallery MysteryKaoAlfred2019.png|Official "concept" art. Tumblr_pque8xtm8G1w38tumo1_1280.png KaoAlfred2019.jpeg Paranoia_by_sleepykinq_dcswiex-fullview.jpg Tumblr_pjqrxd7FjT1w38tumo1_1280.png Tumblr_pi8pczDxYx1w38tumo1_1280.png Tumblr inline pq7suzQ1Kj1udfwwo 1280.png Alfred and yuki.png Tumblr_pfo942Q0hY1w38tumo3_1280.png Tumblr pb5nmbRUYN1w38tumo1 1280.jpg SS.png Ss2.png Alfk.png Tumblr_inline_pcsd844gFm1udfwwo_1280.png Tumblr inline p7c3urvNtI1udfwwo 540.png tumblr_inline_p7lf2aqhil1udfwwo_1280.png|Alfred as he appears in the Pick a Flower/Bumblebees are out meme. Alfred_Headshot.jpg tumblr_inline_p4ifnaycWD1udfwwo_540.png tumblr_inline_oyme1uJOnl1udfwwo_1280.png Gifs TONIGHT 1.gif ‎ TONIGHT 2.gif TONIGHT 3.gif ULBzPJJ_-_Imgur.gif References Category:Male Category:Character Category:Adults Category:Content Category:Alive